Pride and Mystery
by Echoes of Mine
Summary: La guerre est terminée depuis longtemps. Poudlard a été reconstruit. Une nouvelle année scolaire va bientôt débuter. Entre meurtres, disparitions et nouvelles compétitions, l'amour survivra t-il ? Harry Potter/Orgueil et Préjugé/Sherlock/Warehouse13
1. Prologue

Je reprends quatre univers qui ne m'appartiennent pas et je les mélange : Harry Potter, Orgueil et Préjugés, Sherlock et Warehouse thirteen.

Il n'est pas utile de les connaitre pour lire la fiction. Enfin, il faut tout de même avoir des bases en ce qui concerne Harry Potter.

Homophobes s'abstenir. Il y aura très certainement un Drarry ( ils sont tout les deux professeurs à Poudlard dans ma Fanfiction ) et peut-être d'autres couple homosexuels.

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling, les personnages de Pride and Prejudice appartiennent à Jane Austen. Ceux de Sherlock appartiennent à Arthur Conan Doyle. Les personnages de Warehouse 13 ne m'appartiennent pas non plus.

L'histoire se déroule après la guerre contre Voldemort.

Le seul et unique personnage qui m'appartient est Lucy Weasley et qui est la fille de George Weasley.

Les chapitres seront assez courts et je m'en excuse. Ils ne feront pas tous la même taille.

Je n'ai personne pour me corriger alors n'hésitez pas à me prévenir s'il y a des fautes.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Prologue

L'aube s'était levée et le soleil illuminait Godric's Hollow, une ville située à l'ouest de l'Angleterre et qui avait comme particularité d'abriter beaucoup de sorciers. Elle était devenue très populaire depuis la mort des Potter et le combat du jeune Potter et de son amie Hermione Granger contre Nagini, le serpent de Celui-Qui-N'est-Plus, qui habitait le corps de Bathilda Tourdesac. Elle était de nouveau redevenue une petite ville tranquille même si ses habitants aimaient se vanter du passé de la ville. Ils avaient gardés le monument en l'honneur des Potter qui pouvait uniquement être vu par les sorciers et ils aimaient raconter des histoires abracadabrantes qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec la réalité. La plupart des enfants avaient donc entendus dire que Nagini n'était pas seul dans la maison de Bathilda mais qu'il y avait aussi eut des Inferi brulés par les villageois eux-mêmes après le départ d'Harry Potter. Chaque famille avait aussi son propre héros qui avait en fait aidé Harry à combattre Nagini. D'autres s'attribuaient le mérite d'avoir aidé Bowman Wright à inventer le Vif d'Or. Et bien sûr, personne ne contestait, en signalant par exemple, qu'il aurait fallu vivre au XIVe siècle pour se rendre responsable d'un tel exploit, car tous étaient bien trop fiers et orgueilleux. Chaque famille possédait son petit terrain dont elle ne cessait de se vanter à son voisin et chacun essayait d'avoir la plus belle maison.

La maison qui se trouvait au milieu de l'allée se nommait Longbourn et la famille qui l'habitait étaient les Bennet. La maison n'était pas la plus grande de la ville mais elle était sympathique et agréable. C'était en fait un petit cottage douillet et accueillant. Cette maison appartenait à une famille de sorciers peu connu et pas très riches. Mr Armenio Bennet, qui était un sorcier, avait rencontré celle qui serait sa future femme dans l'unique restaurant de Godric's Hollow et ne l'avait pas lâché, même en sachant qu'elle était une moldue. Ils avaient achetés Longbourn avait leurs économies et avaient passés leur vie à rembourser leurs nombreuses dettes. Ils avaient eut des enfants, majoritairement des filles. Leur unique fils était donc actuellement propriétaire de Longbourn. Il avait rattrapé les nombreuses erreurs de ses parents et tentait maintenant de vivre paisiblement en économisant avec sa femme et ses filles.

C'est avec cette famille si banale que commencera cette histoire. Une histoire de renouveau après une guerre. Une histoire d'amour et d'orgueil mal placé. Une histoire d'enquêtes et de meurtres. Une histoire qui peut se finir bien ou mal. Mais une histoire tout même, que vous apprécierez ou non.


	2. Chapitre I

Je reprends quatre univers qui ne m'appartiennent pas et je les mélange : Harry Potter, Orgueil et Préjugés, Sherlock et Warehouse thirteen.

Il n'est pas utile de les connaitre pour lire la fiction. Enfin, il faut tout de même avoir des bases en ce qui concerne Harry Potter.

Homophobes s'abstenir. Il y aura très certainement un Drarry ( ils sont tout les deux professeurs à Poudlard dans ma Fanfiction ) et peut-être d'autres couple homosexuels.

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling, les personnages de Pride and Prejudice appartiennent à Jane Austen. Ceux de Sherlock appartiennent à Arthur Conan Doyle. Les personnages de Warehouse 13 ne m'appartiennent pas non plus.

L'histoire se déroule après la guerre contre Voldemort.

Le seul et unique personnage qui m'appartient est Lucy Weasley et qui est la fille de George Weasley.

Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, je suis désolé. Il parlera de la famille Bennet.

Je n'ai personne pour me corriger alors n'hésitez pas à me prévenir s'il y a des fautes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Volume I :<span> Godric's Hollow

* * *

><p>Chapitre I<p>

La cuisine de Longbourn était en effervescence. Les elfes de maison s'activaient pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Le soleil illuminait la petite cuisine. Les plats furent rapidement expédiés sur la table de la salle à manger où Mr. Bennet lisait la Gazette du Sorcier. Ses cheveux grisonnants lui retombaient devant les yeux. Il les repoussait mais la mèche s'y replaçait constamment. Ses yeux bleus parcourraient un article sans vraiment s'y intéresser. Il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, comme s'il était inquiet. Il replia son journal et le posa sur la table. La nouvelle Ministre de la Magie, Hermione Weasley, adressait un sourire au journaliste sur la première page du journal. La photographie était accompagné d'un titre des plus stupides mais souhaitant tout de même être accrocheur : « Nous sommes tous pantois devant son joli minois ». Mr. Bennet pensait très sincèrement que le journaliste qui avait écrit cet article devait soit être soumit à un sacré sortilège de confusion, soit qu'il avait prit une potion « planante ». Sa dernière supposition était que le monde sorcier avait changé en une nuit et qu'il s'était transformé en monde des Bisounours. Weasley avait gagné haut la main les élections deux jours auparavant et tout le monde n'avait que son prénom à la bouche. Sa politique était drastique et réformatrice. Enfin, c'était du moins ce qu'elle disait pour le moment.

Le journal fut poussé à l'arrivée du petit-déjeuner. Mr. Bennet trempa doucement ses lèvres dans son café encore fumant. Il reposa la tasse et commença à tartiner de la marmelade sur son pain grillé. Il était au calme et il en profitait. Godric's Hollow, à cette heure était très reposante. On était dimanche et la petite ville ne s'éveillerait pas avant au moins dix heures du matin. Mr. Bennet aimait cette tranquillité apaisante et revigorante. Malheureusement pour lui, elle ne serait que passagère car, bientôt, sa femme et leurs cinq filles le rejoindraient. Mr. Bennet resterait alors une demi-heure avec elles pour leur montrer un peu de respect et d'intérêt, puis il se réfugierait vers son bureau comme à son habitude. Le bureau de Mr. Bennet était bien le seul endroit où les femmes ne devaient pas aller. C'était son unique échappatoire, son petit bout de paradis, son jardin secret. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas ses filles et sa femme, bien au contraire, mais leurs présences à ses côtés pouvaient parfois être insupportables. Mr. Bennet tentait donc de les voir uniquement pendant les repas et en soirée. Mais bien sûr, il était prêt à les écouter au moindre problème. Il aimait d'ailleurs beaucoup discuter avec la deuxième de ses filles, Lizzy, car il trouvait qu'elle avait beaucoup de jugeote. Elle était, pour lui, la plus intelligente de la famille. Sa femme ne pensait pas de même. Elle ne cessait de rabâcher que Lizzy ne cherchait qu'à s'attirer des problèmes et l'attention des regards en montrant à tout le monde ses « grandes capacités d'observation ». Mrs Bennet préférait de loin sa fille aîné, Jane, car elle avait un beau visage et des manières distinguées. Jane pourrait ainsi trouver un beau parti pour son futur mariage. Mrs Bennet espérait qu'il soit beau et riche, et qu'il puisse offrir de bonnes possibilités de mariages pour ses autres filles. Mais elle souhaitait par-dessus tout qu'il soit de sang pur. Pouvoir se lier à une famille de haute noblesse était le rêve de Mrs Bennet. Elle cherchait donc à tout prix à marier ses filles. Mr. Bennet, lui, leur demander de prendre leur temps et de ne pas faire de choix précipités. Mais, leurs filles, étant encore jeunes et insouciantes, n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes. L'avant-dernière, Lydia, qui était en cinquième année à Poudlard, prenait un malin plaisir à charmer les garçons puis à les éconduire. Malheureusement, la cadette, Cathy, suivait l'exemple de sa grande sœur. Mr. Bennet soupira à cette pensée. Cathy et Lydia était les plus agaçantes selon lui et ne tenaient jamais en place plus d'une minute. Leurs vois lui donnaient incontestablement une migraine. Il bu une longue gorgée de son café et se cala plus profondément dans son fauteuil.

L'aiguille de l'horloge annonça neuf heures quarante-cinq. Mr. Bennet attaqua ses tartines et lu son courrier. Des bruits à l'étage le firent lever la tête et souffler. Elles se levaient.


End file.
